Vacaciones al estilo Cullen
by Dianita Cullen Black
Summary: Los Cullen van de vacaciones una vez más, pero esta vez no es como todos esperaban... y menos para los más pequeños de la familia.


PovEdward

-¿Nessie, Jake? ¿Ya están listos?- les pregunté, nos encontrabamos en la casa grande, a punto de partir hacia nuestras vacaciones.

-Ya estamos- dijo mi hija esbozando una enorme sonrisa, en su mente se mostraba tan emocionada por aquel viaje, al contrario de mi.

Bueno estaba muy emocionado, pero tenía que mostrarme reacio con mi hija, eran las primeras vacaciones con el perro y no podía ser tan complaciente, ¿Qué clase de padre sería? Aún así nadie le quitaba que fuera la niña mas consentida del país.

-¿Y tu, cariño?- le dije a Bella que estaba terminando de acomodar algunas prendas en la maleta, después de tantos años que llevamos juntos, exactamente 12, era increíble que nuestros sentimientos siguieran intactos, en aumento cada día.

-Ahora ya- me sonrió desde el fondo de la habitación, me encontré parado ayudadándola a bajar las maletas de la cama, sabiamos que no necesitaba ayuda, pero aunque hayan pasado mas de 100 años, la caballerosidad jamás desaparecería.

Me sonrió en manera de agradecimiento y pude notar que había un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, el mismo sentimiento que yo experimentaba, y ella lo estaba viendo en éste instante en mis ojos por igual.

-Edward, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- me susurró para que ninguno de los integrantes de la familia se enterara.

-Lo sé, Bella, pero recuerdame ¿Por qué accedimos a traer al chucho con nosotros?

-Es el novio de tu hija, tu sabes que es de confianza, además ¿En serio crees que harían algo con nosotros en casa?- terminó ríendose ella sola de su chiste, mientras yo intentaba creer todo lo que me dijo y no pensar en más situaciones incómodas, especialmente donde mi virgen hija y su novio estaban inmiscuidos.

Habíamos decidido hacer un viaje familiar a Isla Esme, Bella y yo lo estabamos planeando como un descanso a nuestras actividades y queríamos disfrutar de más tiempo con todos, pero cuando les preguntamos a los demás si querían ir, todos tenían cosas que hacer.

Carlisle no podía abandonar el hospital en éste momento y Esme no iría sin él. Alice y Jasper no podían ya que hace poco habían retomado las investigaciones de la vida humana de Alice y partían dos días después de nosotros, y en cuanto a Rosalie y Emmett, se iban a África de viaje por su cincuenta y tantas luna de miel, ese viaje salió de imprevisto ya que por ser buenos clientes la agencia les regaló los boletos y no podían rechazarlos…

Así que solo quedábamos Nessie, Jacob, Bella y yo. No me agradaba que Jacob fuera pero yo sabía que mi hija no iría sin Jake, y por lo tanto nosotros no iríamos sin ella… ya que se trataba de un viaje "familiar". Además de que Bella y yo acabábamos de regresar de nuestra segunda luna de miel de hace unos meses.

Por un lado la angustia de Bella se debía a que no sabíamos como reaccionaria Nessie al llegar a la Isla, a muchas personas no les es agradable contemplar el lugar en donde sus padres tuvieron su luna de miel y menos en donde fue concebida…

Reneesme parecía ya estar llegando al final de su desarrollo, ya que cada vez crecía menos, ahora parecía una chica de 18 años y no una niña de 12. No asistió a la escuela pública, decidimos darle nosotros mismos clases particulares, no podiamos arriesgarnos y exponer así a nuestra hija.

En cambio Bella y yo terminamos la Universidad hace unos años, cuando viviamos en Canadá, la familia se dedicaba a cuidar a nuestra hija, aunque no es que lo necesitara demasiado ya, en realidad vivíamos demasiado cerca de forks, Bella no tenía el corazón para alejar a Reneesme de Jacob y aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que ella tampoco lo tenía para alejarse de su padre, al que veíamos con frecuencia.

En parte el viaje era por el cumpleaños de mi esposa e hija, que en unos días se celebrarían, Alice era demasiado terca insistiendo en celebrar cuando Bella se convirtió en vampiro.

Proferí un suspiro, estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras de la casa grande, ya que estaba en reparaciones nuestra cabaña o se podría decir remodelaciones, Esme y Alice se estaban esmerando, querían agregar una habitación, insinuaban que Jacob se podría ir a vivir con nosotros… Como si eso fuera a suceder.

Jacob ya era de cómo nuestra familia, Esme y Carlisle ya lo consideraban como otro hijo, sólo Alice lo utilizaba con lucro de medicina para el dolor de cabeza y con la que tenía más problemas era con Rosalie, pero se tenían cierto afecto y más bien se soportaban por Ness.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo mi esposa, al tiempo que yo giraba para verla, estaba hermosa… pero bueno ¿Cuándo no?, llevaba unos pants color azul cielo, que le quedaban perfectos, la atraje hacia mí y la bese tiernamente, la amaba demasiado para ser verdad y yo sabía que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Escuchamos a alguien carraspear a nuestras espaldas, y vimos a Jacob con Nessie pegada a sus espaldas.

-Ya estamos listos…-dijo Jacob un poco cauteloso intentando contener la risa que le daba.

-Perfecto- dije con un leve gruñido - vamos con Esme y Carlisle, debemos despedirnos- ya que los demás ya se habían ido de caza en la madrugada.

La despedida fue corta y sin rodeos, solo serían 2 semanas… Pero mi madre estaba muy sentimental en estas fechas, nadie la culpable, se quedaría la casa completamente sola, al menos mientras mi padre estubiera en el Hospital.

-8 y 9- les dije a Jake y a Nessie indicandoles su lugar- ustedes van aquí, y nosotros aquí- le dije a Bella conduciéndola justo detrás, los tendría muy bien vigilados, así no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Bella dijo:

- Deja de espiarlos- me recriminó.

- Ya lo sé amor, pero no puedo…- verla recargada en el pecho de Jacob profundamente dormida no era algo que me alegrara observar.

-Edward- me reprendió Bella con dulzura callándome, a veces pensaba que me leía la mente, que ironía.

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que no puedo aceptar que ya es una mujer, metafóricamente, soy un papá celoso- dije con la sonrisa que la deslumbraba.

-No tengo la menor duda- susurró dandome un beso en los labios.

Después de un rato de un cómodo silencio, ella suspiró.

-¿Estás emocionada?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Sí y no, me preocupa la reacción que pudiera tener Jacob…y Nessie- sabía que Jacob estaba escuchando.

-No te preocupes cielo, tu sabes que no sucederá nada de lo no previsto- Alice nos había dicho días atrás que no sucedería nada o al menos eso decía de Bella y yo, ya que a Ness y Jacob todavía no los podía ver.

-Si ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- dijo, Bella siempre preocupándose, pero si no, no sería Bella y por eso la amaba por cada detalle que la conformaba, era mi sueño en carne, desde antes que se convirtiera lo había sido.

Las horas pasaron volando, platicamos, reímos y recordamos bellos momentos que ella tenía guardados en su mente, todavía no podía leer su mente, sólo cuando ella me lo permitía y lograba hacerlo, pero debo admitirlo, era muy buena para solo tener poco más de una década.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, recogimos nuestras maletas para pedir un taxi al instante.

Nessie y Jake iban tomados de la mano delante y nosotros por detrás abrazados, la escena se podría ver extraña, cada quien con su maleta, para nada liviana, pero nuestro contacto físico reflejaba que cargabamos algodones empaquetados.  
>Cuando llegamos al taxi yo me senté adelante y Bella, Ness y Jacob atrás.<p>

Llegamos al muelle en el atardecer, pagué al conductor y enseguida comenzámos a buscar el yate. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, en perfectas condiciones si fuera la ¡segunda guerra mundial! Era un vejestorio, no podía creer que mi familia aún conservara el yate.

-Vamos chicos suban- le dije a mi hija y a Jacob.

El último soltó una carcajada que rompió el silencio y mi hija lo acompañaba con unas risitas que más bien parecían repiques de campanillas de viento, apenas noté que andaba distraído, supongo que era porque también estaba nervioso dado que no había estado escuchando los pensamientos de nadie hoy.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Bella algo confundida.

-Es que el… yate es gracioso- dijo riéndose aun Jacob.

Esta bien, si era gracioso, y ahora ya no se veía tan lujoso comparado con los más nuevos… 12 años no pasan en vano, pero estaba bien, al menos se movía ¿No?

Hice una mueca de enfado y Bella me susurró:

-Edward, tienes que admitir que sí lo es- dijo Bella ahora riéndose.

-Ya lo sé, pero ya hace rato que nadie viene, compraremos otro después- dije finalmente.

-¡Edward no me refería a venderlo!- dijo Bella- esto tiene grandes recuerdos- dijo en un murmullo que parecía más para ella misma, pero se vió que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Yo no dije nada sobre vender...- dije con una sonrisa. Claro que no lo haría.

-En todo caso… suban chicos- dijo Bella complacida, al momento en que subía.

Navegué por una hora y veinte minutos cuando Bella llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, con la vista al frente y una sonrisa dibujada en la cara…

**Hola, soy nueva en fanfictions me encanta leer fics y me estoy aventurando en el mundo de la escritura... como lo hago? :)**


End file.
